So Don't Let Go of Me
by vballqueen17
Summary: Kala prays to Ganesha to save Felix because she knows what he means to Wolfgang. Kala prays to Ganesha because she believes he can save him. She just has to believe enough for the both of them because Wolfgang lost faith long ago. KalaWolfgang oneshot


**I can't help myself when it comes to these two.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

* * *

So Don't Let Go of Me

Kala kneeled down on the mat in front of the statue of Ganesha. This place had always brought her some sort of peace of mind and these days that's exactly what she needed. Recently, she had been coming to ask Ganesha for guidance about her wedding she was very reluctant to go through with.

The smell of jasmine and marigolds wafted through the air as a warm breeze played with her long, dark hair. Today she came not for guidance, but to ask Ganesha to help someone who needed it badly.

She had remembered that she had been in good spirits when she was heading to the movies with her family. Spending time with them was one of her favorite things to do. They meant the world to her. It seemed that was why her looming decision about marrying Rajan weighed so heavily on her. But it was not this decision that had brought the tears to her eyes while everyone else around her couldn't contain their laughter at the rather comical movie.

The emotions were, weirdly enough, hers but not hers. Ever since she had discovered she had seven other selves (how it was possible she had no idea, the gods and goddess worked in mysterious ways) her emotions were all over the place. There was one person she felt particularly close to. And at that moment in the theater she could feel his pain. It seemed that he couldn't cry, so she was channeling the emotion for him.

That's when he showed up in the restroom at the theater. He looked sad and tired and Kala could see why. His best friend, Felix, had been very badly injured and he blamed himself for something cruel men had done. She had learned about his past and what Felix meant to him.

Although she couldn't fully accept or understand it yet, she could feel a strong emotion towards Wolfgang. Something she had never felt for anyone, even Rajan. She had felt it in her other Cluster members, but to her it seemed more of a distant memory than a full fledge feeling coursing through her veins.

This was why she was here. Felix meant so much to Wolfgang and Kala knew that the latter had already lost so much in his life that losing his brother by choice would be beyond heartbreaking. She looked up at Ganesha. She didn't know where to begin.

"Ganesha," She started as she wrung her hands together nervously, "I know I've asked a lot of you recently, but there is someone I know that needs your help."

A few people passed behind her, but no one seemed interested in what she was saying. She took a deep breath and continued.

"As you probably know I am not just me anymore. In fact, I have seven other selves that are all very different, yet very enduring people."

She looked down and smiled at her hands. She was growing quite fond of her little unofficial family. She was getting to know them as they were getting to know her and despite any bad deed they had done their good natures had always shown brightly to her.

"Anyway, one of my other selves has a friend, named Felix, and he needs your help."

She looked up at the stature and there were tears in her eyes.

"I know he probably doesn't have the cleanest past, but I know he's a good person and would fight for the people he cares about. If Wolfgang loses him…"

"I lose a part of me." A voice said next her.

Kala turned to see Wolfgang kneeling next to her. He was looking up at Ganesha and she could feel that he was fighting between wanting to believe a god could help and thinking that it was all complete bullshit.

"Do you really think he can hear you?" He asked as turned to face her.

Kala blinked back tears. Her soft, gentle fingers reached out and grabbed his rough, hard ones. She squeezed it gently and was surprised when he squeezed back. Everything he was feeling. His anger, his rage, his pain, his sadness, his desire to believe, his desire to fight, his fear, his love...

She felt like a train was hitting her. It seemed too much to bear, but she allowed it to consume her, knowing, that at least for a moment, he could feel free. She took a deep breath when the emotions slipped from her.

"It is less about him hearing you and more about him seeing you, feeling what you feel." She said after a moment.

"I don't know if I can believe in it." He said quietly.

His eyes were looking over her face, desperate to find an answer he felt she couldn't really give. He looked down at the floor. She placed a hand on his chin and slowly brought his eyes back up to hers.

"Then I will believe enough for the both of us." She said firmly.

* * *

It had been almost a week since Wolfgang was kneeling next to Kala in front of Ganesha. He didn't know what he expected to come from the whole thing, but Felix hadn't gotten any better and he couldn't help but feel disappointed. He hated himself for hoping that it would have made a difference. He should have known better.

He wouldn't be able to look at Kala for a while. The pain would just be too much. She filled him with a hope he had never felt in his life. No, it made him too vulnerable. He couldn't let that happen. He would just have to stop seeing her all together. That way whatever they had would stop and he could carry on with his life as normal as he could with seven other selves. She would just become another self.

He felt a tight pain in his chest. This wasn't supposed to hurt like this. Giving her up. But he couldn't bring himself to admit that he might have fallen in lo-no. It was too much to handle on top of everything else.

"Fuckin' hell." A voice suddenly said beside him.

Wolfgang stared down at a pair of blue eyes looking up at him sleepily and confused. Wolfgang pulled his chair closer to Felix's bed, taking his hand in his own.

"Felix." He said, his voice cracking at his friend's name.

"Wolfie, what the fuck happened?" He asked as he flinched in pain.

Wolfgang was grinning widely and he couldn't find the words to explain everything, but Felix didn't mind. He looked around the room, frowning as if he was trying to remember everything.

"Never let me be fooled by the beautiful damsels of Berlin again, yeah?" He finally said as he winched again in pain.

"Never." Wolfgang managed to get out. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit." Felix said as he ran his hands over his bandaged wound. "You know what the weirdest thing is?"

Wolfgang shook his head. Anything Felix was about to tell him couldn't be weirder than the past few days he had had.

"Right before I woke up I saw this weird elephant person thing coming towards me." Felix said as he yawned.

Wolfgang froze.

"Wha-what did it look like?" He asked after a moment.

Felix screwed up his face as if he was trying to remember all the details from his coma dream. "An elephant face for sure with the body of a man. He also had four arms, which looked mad, but kind of cool. He touched the top of my forehead, " Felix said as he showed Wolfgang where one of the four hands had touched him, "and I felt really warm and then I woke up here."

Wolfgang's eyes were on Felix, but he wasn't really looking at his friend. There was only one place he saw what matched the description Felix had just given him, but it couldn't be…

"Wolfie, you looked like you just got hit with a train. What's wrong?" Felix asked.

Before Wolfgang could respond a doctor and nurse came in and began examining Felix, exclaiming it was a miracle that he had woken up. Wolfgang sat in his chair smiling at the ceiling. A miracle seemed particularly appropriate to describe it.

* * *

Kala was humming softly to herself as she put a few clothes away in her room. She nearly dropped one of her shirts when she saw Wolfgang standing in front of her wardrobe. She was very surprised to see him as he had disappeared for the past week. She had been afraid that he was shutting her out for good and for a moment she thought he was coming to say goodbye.

"Wolfgang?" She asked hesitantly.

"It's Felix." He said and she was surprised to see he was smiling.

"Is he okay?" She asked as she put her shirt down.

"He woke up."

Kala smiled and rushed to hug him. He was caught off guard and hesitated for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her. She felt warm against his chest and he couldn't remember the last time he had an embrace that made his stomach flip nervously.

"That is wonderful news!" She said as she broke apart from him. Her cheeks were flushed. She had been surprised by her own spontaneous movement, but was pleased never the less.

"I think, well, I believe he saw Ganesha." He said before he could stop himself.

"What?" Kala asked as she gasped.

Rather than tell her he showed her his memory of when Felix woke up and when it was done she was simply beaming at him. He didn't know what to say, but he knew he needn't say anything. Kala understood.

"I'm glad he's okay." She said as she took his hand and squeezed it gently.

Wolfgang looked into her soft brown eyes and he realized the idea of shutting her out, cutting her off, losing her would be just as painful as losing Felix.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"For what?" She asked as she leaned in a little closer.

"For believing when it seemed like all hope was lost." He said as he mirrored her.

His eyes had slipped from hers down to her lips. He was sure they would be the softest and sweetest lips in the world. Kala's eyes had done the same. Every since their duet together she wanted to get to know those lips better. She needed to know that you could feel it deep in your soul when you kissed another person.

"Hope is never lost, sometimes it's just hard to find." She said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm glad to have found you then." Wolfgang said as he closed the gap between them.

* * *

 **Wow I'm such a sucker for this couple. Seriously, it dominates most of my thoughts and i just want them to be happy! So I always end up writing cute little fics cause I can't bring myself to write anything dramatic or sad. Anyway hope you enjoyed!**

 **Drop me a review!**

 **Vballqueen17**


End file.
